custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LEGOFan999
Fresh New Talk Page Yo. Wazzup. No problem. That's part of the reason I am here :) -- 17:47, December 12, 2014 (UTC) The chat is always popular here, this wiki has a very strong community feel :) [[User talk:MAZEKA|'MAZEKA']]That Ascended being Um, thanks but no thanks. Like before, you need to go to the "Admin" section I described last time. Now you click on that light-switch icon. Scroll down on the page until you see the option "Chat" and simply click the grey button. I hope I could help. -- 14:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Once again, it was my pleasure. I know much about wiki editing and administration so when you need my knowledge it's only right to share it. -- 21:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'm sorry, but I'm not interested enough in LEGO Castle to join a wiki. I have only really done CBW, and that's the only wiki I really like. Sorry again, but I have to decline.—[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:33, December 15, 2014 (UTC) not interested MAZEKA (talk) 22:27, December 17, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA, do not like Lego Atlantis I said I used too, about 4 years ago [[User talk:MAZEKA|'M'A''''''Z'E'K'''A]]'''''LORD OF SHADOW ya know, it's great your making these wikis :D, but don't get carried away, 1 is a lot of responciblity and time consuming, two even more so, three is gonna be hard... MAZEKA (talk) 11:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA, contact me if you ever need my help. I have entered your competition, though it's kinda two MOC (you'll see). Hope that they won't be disqualified, they are my best, together anyway (if that makes ANY sense). The other pics can be seen, didn't want to mess up your competition page with all eight :D here MAZEKA (talk) 21:02, December 20, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Whovie! Doctor who! Yay! You are seriously a lot like me. Sorry if that is off putting at all, but I just noticed. I am new, by the way. Thanks for letting me know, perhaps you should put LEGOFan999akaRob-N-Hood at the top of your user page so people know who you are, or say somewhere your old user name :) MAZEKA (talk) 09:10, December 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA hmm, your a child of Teridax? You asked to sign up I guess cause you need 500 edits to join normally and your name is not on the list of members, but it seems you are since you've got the template on your user page :D MAZEKA (talk) 13:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA You sure you asked to be a member of the Children of Teridax? Cause I don't see any messages from you on Chalkk33's user page, the Children of Teridax is a club you have to ask/be asked to join, you can't just put the template on your userpage. Sorry if I've got this wrong but it does seem odd that your a member with no evidence that you asked or got a response as to whether you could join, and you're missing one of the templates for it and aren't on the list of members? MAZEKA (talk) 13:18, December 21, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Sure! You'll have to talk to my right-hand man, , since I won't be on 'till tomorrow. This is getting a little ridiculous, you now have four wikis! Your just moving from one to the next, you can't just go around making more and more, also, I have a feeling that your new bionicle wiki will not be very popular as there are already loads of bionicle wiki's and you don't know much about Bionicle, but your wiki will need to be factually correct. There is already such a wiki: http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bionicle_Wiki [[User talk:MAZEKA|'M'A'Z'E'K'A''']]LORD OF SHADOW' Sorry that I've not been very supportive of this, but I think 1 wiki is enough, and that's when you have enough time and experience to run it. If your wiki becomes popular enough I will help with articles and I may check every now and then to see that articles are correct. I think I could make some simple designs if you like. What did you have in mind in terms of style and content? -- 13:18, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I can get those done! Just leave another message when you want me to have them ready. Doesn't make sense to put in usernames before winners are announced does it? -- 17:38, December 23, 2014 (UTC) You don't have to let me know cause if I send you a message here and your on brickimedia, it will still tell you that you have a new message :), and '''please' stop telling me about your blog! [[User talk:MAZEKA|'M'A'Z'E'K'A''']]LORD OF SHADOW' Regarding Your Recent Activity Greetings, LEGOFan999. I am here to talk to you about your recent activity to the wiki regarding Main Space edits. The majority of them are mainly what we call ''spam edits, or in other words, pointless edits. A few of them, if not one or two, are actual upgrades and fixes to the article, but only at a maximum three edits. I am here to tell you actually fix a page, or make your own. I know this activity is a result of the comments made on your most MOC Feedback, and going well, if they're telling me I should make edits, I'll just make basically a bunch of spam edits! That's sure to get them off my back! is not helping your case any. So, I advise you to either actually help this wiki, either by massively improving articles, instead of adding or subtracting a comma here and there, or make some articles for all the MOCs you boast so much about. I will discuss this with my superiors. Good day. I am just here to say that for some reason Wikia thinks I made your Lego Racers wiki, I only visited the once to help you out (which I didn't in the end...). I think it may be to do with whatever you made me on that wiki, could you PLEASE, just revert me back to a normal user so wikia stop sending me these messages! MAZEKA (talk) 19:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA bionicle moc I lost the link to your bionicle moc wiki. please post me a link. thank you lavertus (talk) 13:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, just thought i'd mention that if Brontor had unleashed a Nova blast on the Kanohi Dragon he would've destroyed all of Metru Nui and killed every being within it in the process (Maybe something you'll want to change). But it's a good page other than that. MAZEKA (talk) 20:31, January 22, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA Just saying, I was thinking of the wrong MOC, Ridiki's mask is not immoral, I was thing of the red MOC. His mask is the Kanohi Rau, mask of translation. Allows almost any written text and spoken language to be translated and spoken by the wearer. MAZEKA (talk) 20:34, February 6, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA two things about Ridiki; #Matoran are a lot smaller than that. #They cannot use mask of elemental powers. MAZEKA (talk) 21:41, February 6, 2015 (UTC)MAZEKA Hey, Legofan. Please don't edit my userpage unless I ask, okay? You're edit led to a red link, which I will need to fix now, but I did not intend to put links on the page. So please, don't edit my user page. Understand? Thanks. It is meant to be Pasi. I made a lot of typos as "Posi".-- 22:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Story advise So you asked for some advise with your story well I've got two more pieces on what you've got so far. 1) everyone on this wiki will already know the Makuta are evil, any bionicle fan would even from just buying the sets. 2) they could not travel to Spherus Magna since it is not a location within the Matoran Universe and, at the time your story is set, is broken into three separate parts. Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. The whole reason for the invention of Mata Nui was to go and study the universe so he could bring back the knowledge needed to repair the planet, which does not happen until practically the end of the storyline (the end of the setline anyway) and at which point only 1 Makuta Is still alive: Teridax. And he is in control of Mata Nui's Great Spirit robot form at the time and ruling the universe. communications complications and other stuff Ok first of, that argument we had, it was kind of pointless, I hope we can drop it. We clearly have different opinions on the subject and there's not way either of us can truly prove what we were saying is right. Secondly, I am aware that both Lavertus and Electric Yeti have left me messages on your wiki. However, since it is filtered here I will not be able to reply till the weekend. So, if they think bad of me for having differing opinions to you about the entire thing and maybe think worse since i'm not responding, perhaps you could say something for me, or at the very least explain I won't be able to respond till Saturday. Or, if they've said something different to what I am assuming, it would be nice if you could fill me in on that. Thanks! In Regards to The BIONICLE MOC Wiki Hello, LEGOFan. As has been pointed out to me, over the course of April 13th, 2015 to today, you blocked a total of 9 users from this wiki, including myself, for a year, and currently 6 of those users (still including myself) are banned permanently. These bans were made without any sort of explanation, and 6 of the users (one of whom is still currently banned) never even made a single edit on that wiki. Considering this, I don't think it's much of a stretch to say that you seem to have performed these bans out of spite rather than for any actual administrative purpose. Could you please provide some sort of explanation for why you banned these users? I had believed that the tension between you and the wiki was resolved. If it isn't, as it seems to be based on these bans, then I'm very curious as to what it is that you expect from us. Shadowmaster 20:26, June 7, 2015 (UTC) ToaGuy643 *a) You have been given multiple opportunities to resolve this situation. Each encounter is well-documented. *b) It was ToaGuy643 who was banned. Not you. *c) It wasn't me who banned ToaGuy643. http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block *d) You have previously banned me on your wiki three times for no legitimate reason. The same can also be said for numerous other CBW users, many of whom have never edited your wiki. *e) The reasoning in this scenario is perfectly valid and had the approval of more than one CBW staff member. Please double-check your facts before making unsupported accusations. Discussions on this topic have now concluded. Any further attempts to disrupt the Custom BIONICLE Wiki will be met with disciplinary action. Banned For your unruly behavior, repeated harassment of several CBW users, and your use of duplicate accounts ToaGuy643 (which you confessed to and the evidence for which is here) and Stormbreaker114 (as indicated by the fact that in this screenshot, uploaded by "Stormbreaker", and this screenshot, uploaded by you, the backgrounds are identical and you have the exact same programs, and number of windows of each program, open) to harass members of the wiki and "spy" on them, respectively, you have been banned from this wiki. The amount of time will be decided upon as soon as the wiki staff comes to an agreement. Shadowmaster 01:49, June 21, 2015 (UTC) The staff has discussed the terms of your ban, and it has been agreed that your ban will last for 5 months. Shadowmaster 18:46, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Banned Again As has been pointed out to the staff, you recently banned Bob and I from your wiki yet again (with completely made-up reasons given for those bans, to boot), despite the fact that we had not spoken to you or edited your wiki in 3 months. This indicates to us that you are still immature, unwilling to accept that you've done anything wrong, and completely unable to actually work towards a compromise. The staff has agreed that, for as long as any CBW user is unjustly banned on your wiki, you should not be able to participate in the CBW community - we do not need anyone who sees no problem with displaying unwarranted hostility towards our users. Since you have demonstrated an unwillingness to compromise with us, we will make no further effort to compromise or negotiate with you. The terms are simple - if a CBW user is banned on your wiki without a valid reason, you will be banned on CBW until that user is unbanned. This is in addition to the 5 months that you've already been banned for. You're only making this harder on yourself, here. Unban us and stop trying to throw out petty jabs at members of CBW, and you'll be free to edit as soon as your earlier ban expires in late November. Keep it up, and you might well earn yourself an extension to that ban. I think I've made myself clear, so I'd recommend you consider what I've said and keep in mind that this is the last warning that you will ever be given. From here on out, any attack you try to make on the members of CBW will be punished by a ban or ban extension rather than an explanation of what you did wrong and what we expect - I've told you plenty of times what you've done wrong, and I just told you what we expect. I recommend you meet those expectations. Shadowmaster 22:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC)